Long Time Coming
by annnahatcher
Summary: PART II of Maya & mine #Darveyweek collab fic. "With whipped cream." Her words make Harvey nearly choke on his scotch, Jessica's eyes moving from the redhead to her protégé and even to the man asking the very question the reaction didn't go unnoticed. "Ooh god". Our view on 6.01


**Hello, this is part II. of mine and Maya's (anonymousdh) #DarveyWeek fic. If you haven** ' **t read the first part (On her page, the title is _That Goddamn Night)_ you should do that first and then come back here to read the continuation of the story.**

 **Happy #SarahSunday and enjoy reading! xx**

* * *

 _"With whipped cream."_

Her words make Harvey nearly choke on his scotch, Jessica's eyes moving from the redhead to her protégé and even to the man asking the very question the reaction didn't go unnoticed. "Ooh god," Louis lets himself fall back against the couch, already regretting asking that question "please don't tell me that was with him."

"You told him?" the words leave his lips before he can register them and if he ever blushed, then this would have been the moment. His face still in shock, she turns around her eyes locking with his. Not sure what to say right now, but Jessica rolls her eyes at the two of them. "Please, we all know."

He feels his mouth drop open, word failing him, but things seem to go in slow motion . Swallowing is suddenly difficult and all he hears is Jessica's low and on repeat voice. _"Weeeeeee aaaaaall knooooow."_ He tried to take in the look of the managing partners face but things are a bit blurry and he suddenly wonders if she meant more with we 'we all know', if she didn't just meant the other time, but also why Donna left him and what his feelings towards the redhead are.

It's only a few seconds later, but it feels like eternity. His head turns back to the right as he hears his name coming from her lips, his eyes locking with hers once more and things are finally clear. "Dare," she speaks her eyes still wide and he nods immediately knowing she wants to redirected the current topic. "I dare you to quote Clueless," she speaks, an inaudible 'please' leaving her lips.

"Harvey Specter does not know Clueless," Jessica laughs out loud, shaking her head as she takes a sip of the auburn liquid in her glass. "Ooh I do," he counters, pushing himself back up in his chair, reciting the same lines he did with Donna when she tricked him into thinking the secretarial talent show was coming up. His facial expressions making the three others laugh out loud. "Okay," he continues the game she started to derive them off the previous topic, looking at Jessica, "truth or dare?"

.

Jessica laughs out loud once more as she looks at Donna, who's now sitting on the arm rest of the chair where Harvey was seated before. "He did?" Jessica asks and Donna nods, "ooh yeah he did." Louis and Harvey step back in his office, both their hands filled with drinks and whatever food they could find.

Louis walks over to the managing partner, handing her a drink as he leans against Harvey's desk. "Who did what?" Harvey counters extending a bottle to Donna with his right hand. Her fingers brushing past his for the umpteenth time that night as he looks at her, wondering if her touch always felt like sparkling champagne.

"I dare you two to show that dance with which you once won a client over," Jessica looks at Harvey and Donna and her protégé frowns letting out a laugh. "No," he shakes his head, "no I won't," he takes a sip from the bottle in his hand. "You can't dance," Louis jumps up, "the mighty Harvey Specter can't dance."

"I can dance, Louis," he counters, "I just choose not to," he continues shaking his head. "You can't dance," the shorter name partner speaks again walking towards Harvey. "Louis, I can," Harvey counters twisting the cap back on the bottle before he places it on the coffee table. "I dare you to out dance me," Louis unbuttons his jacket, removing it from his shoulders.

"Boys," Jessica tries to stop them, leaning forward, but Harvey is faster. "Out dance you? Deal," he steps up to Louis bringing them face to face, "and if I win, which I will," he speaks, "you will do the pro-bono case Jessica would make me do otherwise."

"Okay," Louis nods his head, slowly stepping back, "give it to me." Harvey rolls his eyes, looking to Donna on his right once before he nods. His hands slightly pulling up his pants, he moves his right leg backwards first. Making him moonwalk through his office. Turning at the end he points at Louis, who gives his friend a big smile.

"Okay, okay," Louis hums stepping forward. His right hand moving to his left hip before he extends it in the air to his right, his hips moving along with it. Doing the classic Saturday Night Fever move.

.

Harvey lets out a laugh, his arms falling around his stomach as he bends forward looking at Louis going on in his office. "What the hell was that?" he brings his hand to his face, wiping away a tear as Louis still continues with the dance move, both Jessica and Donna unable to hold their laugh either. "That," Louis counters, "was the very famous 'roll the dice'," he lifts his right hand moving it from left in the air to the middle and to right and back to the middle, "and this is 'the shopping cart," he tells all serious.

"You're not going to win with 'the shopping cart', Louis," Harvey challenges him, frowning at Donna when she changes to yet another song. "What the hell am I supposed to do on that?" he lifts his hands looking at her.

"Ooh I know," Louis chirps walking to Donna, "but I need your help," he reaches for Donna's hand pulling her on the ground. Bringing his head towards her ear he tells her what to do and she nods, letting out a breath as Harvey gives her a questioning look, before he steps aside.

Donna looks at Louis on her right, counting down before they both start. Their left legs stepping over their rights, making the right leg lean on their toes. Increasing the pace they both top rock on the music mixed with the cheering and clapping of Jessica. Harvey shakes his head, his mouth hanging open and if he didn't already love the woman dancing in front of him this might have won him over, always amazing at whatever she does.

The managing partner gets out of the chair, still clapping as she walks over to Harvey. Her shoulder bumping into his. "I don't know about you, but I think those two are kicking your ass," she laughs as she kicks off her heels, making Harvey frown as she walks towards the others and joins them. He shakes his head as the three of them continue dancing in his office and he pushes himself back on his feet.

He walks over towards Donna standing next to her as he tries to copy the steps she's making. She looks to her left, her eyes meeting his for a second before she slows down. Showing him step for step how to move, but when he finally gets the hang of it, the song on her phone switches to the Macarena.

His head pops up as Louis lets out an excited scream, making Donna laugh as she looks to the man next to her. Her hips already starting to sway on the music as she follows Louis leads with the arm motions. Jessica and Harvey following them, all four of them can't stop laughing yet neither of them stops dancing.

They all jump up on the music, turning to their left, but Harvey turns to his right. His arms hitting Donna's in the process and she lets out a loud laugh as she forgets the dance steps herself, stumbling forward she falls against his chest, his arms instinctively wrapping around her.

Harvey is in shock, not knowing what to do with his hands as he knew they shouldn't touch, yet if he moved them she would fall down. Her eyes slowly meet his and he loses the last piece of his reasoning as his eyes land on her lips again. There is an overwhelming feeling that hits him in his chest as her eyes rest on his hands, holding her protectively.

Donna opens her mouth to say something when the voice of the managing partner, following a change in song- a soft tune filling in the space, interrupts "Ohh I love this song."

They both look at Louis and Jessica, only to see them weirdly dancing to the slow song together. Donna turns around to meet Harvey's gaze again and she sees him swallow before she feels his left hand that was on her waist travel up her side, sending a shiver down her spine.

He offers her a soft smile before his other hand slips over hers, their fingers intertwining. After over 12 years of almost never touching, the mere contact that wasn't broken off the second after it happened makes them both realize all the things they have been trying to push away.

They dance to the rhythm of the music together, although both can hardly hear it over their rapid and loud heartbeats. Tens of seconds pass and they slowly relax. Donna feels his hand bring her even closer against his front and her chin rests on his shoulder, both of them calming down enough to finally pay attention to the song.

 _You can look for a lifetime_

 _You can love for a day_

 _You can think you got everything but_

 _Everything is nothing when you throw it away_

 _Yeah_

 _Then you look in my eyes_

 _And I have it all_

 _Once again_

 _It's been a long time coming_

 _Down this road_

 _And now I know_

 _What I've been waiting for_

As the lyrics sinks in, he leans his head to the left, feeling her soft hair tickle his cheek. He inhales her perfume, a sense of home knocking into him. There is no way back from this and they both know it. He holds her in his hands and it feels like no time has passed. The taste of scotch is still lingering on his tongue and he feels like they are still sitting in the DA office, him leaning on her desk, flirting the late hours away.

Harvey swallows, looking down, even their height difference is perfect, he thinks. He whispers her name, it is more of a statement than anything else. She knows what it means and nods "I know" The tension between them is overwhelming and after over a decade of good and bad, right and wrong the spark is still there.

As they dance, their legs moving in perfect synchronization, he starts thinking of all the things she ever told him. He feels like the effect of weed has left his body like a cloud that was blown away by a sudden wind and the last traces of scotch are fading away every time her eyes met his. With each second he is less drunk on alcohol and more drunk on her.

 _I want you to be happy… just isn't up to me to decide what that means._ She whispered one evening, neither of them knowing she was his one true source of happiness.

 _She wanted you to fight._ Donna pointed out a few years ago, neither realizing he has been doing everything in his hands to protect her since she first walked into his life.

 _I know that your mother hurt you, but you need to get over it._ She stated, without him understanding that he was holding the key to their happiness firmly in his hands because of the fears his mom left him with.

 _You didn't go to Doctor Agard because you knew she wouldn't try to talk you out of this, but I will._ She pointed out that night that was the reason he was still here. The meaning of the words finally sinking it. Her opinion that night was the way it was because she loves him. Because although it was the matter of law and mind, one thing the psychiatrist was perfectly able of connecting Donna did it differently. She did it out of love, out of the subjective belief coming from the fact that to her he was worthy of everything good in the world

All of these sentences are crossing his mind in waves. The things she told him, helped him with, finally make sense to him. She is the one that makes him happy, she is the one worth fighting for, the one who waited for him to face his fears and be ready, the one who believes in him when he doesn't believe in himself. The one. It was long time coming, but he could finally see the finish line.

It was like Donna read the realization of his face, like every other thing he never said but she somehow knew. Her lips spread into a weak, thin smile, her eyes radiating warmth and love he has longed to experience for a while, for years without realizing. His head finally leans down, their lips mere inches apart- when a loud sound interrupts "Ouchhhh"

They both quickly turn around, seeing Louis on the floor, his head next to the glass table and a small cut on his forehead. He is bleeding quite heavily. Jessica looks at them apologetically, like she knows the accident interrupted something special, before she mumbles "I am going to go take care of this goddamn child." and pulls on the name partner's arm, leading him towards the bathrooms.

.

They are alone again but somehow the rush of feelings hasn't left their bodies.

His gaze lands on the devilish grin of the woman that is still in his arms. Her facial expression making him smirk, his eyebrows raised he crooks his head. "What?" he inquires, his eyes searching for an answer in hers.

Letting out a laugh, her head is thrown back, her fingers running over his arms as she brings herself to face him again. "Nothing," she dismisses his question. "I have a dare."

"It's not your turn," he shakes his head, biting his lip to hide his smile. They were having one of the most raw and intense moments of their life, yet she still somehow managed to make him laugh a second after.

She copies his actions, leaning on her toes her lips near his ear. "But you will let me say it anyway," the words have barely left her lips before his hands circle around her waist, bringing her back to face him. He nods, he'd do anything for her. Including trading his turn with her.

"I dare you to say the truth," she states, her tone serious now. She's still within his embrace, and it might have been a game, but this is the closest they've gotten to a serious conversation about all the things they left unspoken. She wants the truth.

He smiles looking down as he takes in the cobalt blue dress with that low cleavage again, forgetting he's supposed to answer he feels her fingers softly pinching his arms. "You look hot in this dress," he blurts out, it's the first thing that comes to mind he allows himself to pronounce. She smiles, raising an eyebrow, like he just told an all-around known fact "I know." Harvey sighs, not letting go of her hands as he whispers "Donna… I am serious."

She swallows at his tone of voice, like they have a line where all the jokes again turn into something significant and serious. She looks down and whispers his name, but for once he is the brave one, as he says "Don't," and lifts her chin, "look at me."

He sees the fear in her eyes, knowing they could lose everything and he attempts a joke "You know, I have been told that when someone gives you a dare you have to do it, no matter what reservations you might have." He stops, seeing her look at him curiously before he continues "Especially if she is the hottest girl in the class."

He finally sees a hint of the smile he loves so much spread across her lips as she repeats "Hottest girl in class," and raises an eyebrow. Harvey chuckles "Hottest girl of PSL." At his words she shakes her head, "there's no one else left Harvey… Just..."

"Us." he finishes for her. "Isn't it funny..." he mumbles and she looks at him confused, thinking about what could possibly be funny about the situation. He explains, for once not making her guess but really telling her everything he wants her to know "that it is always just us in the end, no matter what the situation may be."

She lets his words sink in for a few seconds, before whispering "It's always been us, right from the start."

He nods, knowing what she is saying is true. He wonders, closing his eyes "Do you," thinking about all the things he has ever wanted to say. "Do you think.." he looks at her again, "that this, could be a new start for us?"

She pauses, "Well… I think that today is your lucky day," she uses the exact same words as twelve years ago. He feels a sense of déjà vu when he realizes what she has just said. No matter how awful and guilty he feels right now, she still managed to make him smile and he can't help but think it has always been like that.

He smirks, pulling her closer. "I think you want something," he crooks his head, his eyes locking with hers again. "I sure do," she laughs, her fingers playing with the buttons of his dress shirt. "I think I might be ready to give it to you," he laughs, never forgetting the words from the first conversation he had with her, his heart skipping a beat as he waits for her to finish that conversation and hopefully not with the words she did all those years ago. _It's not sex._ Her lips curl up in a devious smile as she's pressed against his desk now, his body leaning against her. "OOh I know you are," her eyes falling down for a second before she meets his eyes again.

Donna can't help but wonder if fate has been playing trick with them. If they were meant to have that conversation all those years ago only to replay it like that, after everything, when their lives have changed completely yet they somehow managed to stay the same. Completely and utterly devoted to each other.

Her hands slip over his shoulder, her fingernails digging into the skin of his neck as he pulls her closer, his lips scraping hers, finally. 12 years of their story flashing in front of them before they quickly pull back as they hear a noise and the room around them suddenly fills itself with a bright light. Interrupted once again.

"Louis!" Harvey snarls at the other lawyer as he turns around, "what the hell?" The lawyer in question lets out a weak, high pitched squeal before saying "Jessica... she dared me to take a picture."

Both of their mouths fall open before they hear a sharp groan coming down the hall "Not with a flash!? Goddammit Louis." The managing partner walks into the room, not a hint of shame or guilt present on her face, although she still looks quite stoned. She takes the phone from Louis´ hand, shaking her head in disappointment and takes another picture, Harvey's hand still on Donna's leg.

She stumbles on the carpet, quickly checking if her heels are okay, before smoothing out her dress. She regains her elegant posture and looks at them sharply "If you two don't date... I'll send this to all your clients."

Harvey's lips stay in a thin line before he points out "Which clients?" and although the situation is anything but pleasant Jessica still manages to let out a laugh, "you get the idea."

She walks away mumbling "Tomorrow, we are going to war…. But tonight I am making sure Mike gets this picture." Louis quickly realizes that they don't really need his company anymore, and like a small child, still paranoid from drugs follows Jessica.

And then there were two again.

"So...« he smirks and she mirrors his response. Something about the moment makes them both feel so young. Her fingertips slowly draws patters on his hand that is resting on the desk behind them as she points out "Did you know" a grin spreads across her lips "that this desk is just high enough for me to sit on?"

Harvey smirks, leaning down to be closer to her "Really? I never noticed." Donna shakes her head at his lie and remarks "Yes you did." He looks down, almost like he is counting all the times his thoughts went there before he whispers "I did."

"You said you wanted me to work ON your desk," she smirks, recalling the time they met at that bar again. "I wanted you on my desk..." he admits "but also on the chair, the bed, the sofa, the..." She starts giggling at his honestly and enthusiasm "Okay… I get the idea."

"So you're not against the idea," he comments then, resulting in two perfectly raised eyebrows starring at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Your rule?" he swallows. She sees him panic a little which is why she offers him a smile before whispering "I dare you to break it."

"Only if the truth is that we won't go back. Not anymore." He says, searching for an approval in her eyes. "The truth is whatever we believe. And I have faith in us." she admits, to him but also herself.

He nods. He had never been good with it, confidence for him was somehow completely different than faith, which is what he has always been lacking, but not anymore. "It has always been different with you," he smiles. Donna breaks the eye contact, only to lift herself up on the desk and grins at him "and better"

"The best," he whispers, his lips finally meeting hers.

* * *

 **A few months later**

She walks over to his office, closing the doors on the way in with a grin on her face and tiptoes to his desk. He smiles "What are you so bouncy about?"

A laugh escapes her lips as she mumbles "Apparently, we are all getting high tonight." He looks at her confused "Jessica said we are celebrating something. I am not completely sure why, which is weird because I am Donna and I am supposed to know everything but yes, her office at 9."

Harvey nods "Well it so happens that I actually do know. We had a good chat today, I told her some of my future plans, now that we are getting Mike out and how things are going to be different." Donna listens to him carefully, curiosity taking over as she urges him to get to the point. "Then she gave me the ring I hid in her office a few weeks ago and now you are here."  
Donna's eyes widen and she doesn't know what to say, so he smiles "Truth or dare?"

She smirks, thinking back on how a dare got them to where they are today. "Dare, always." Harvey gently pulls on her hand, bringing her closer as he takes the ring box out of his suit pocket and whispers "I dare you to marry me."

"Sounds like a challenge." She smirks, before kissing him. _A thousand times yes._

* * *

 **We really hope that you all enjoyed this story. We had so much fun writing it and imagining Louis dancing in the office and everyone getting high together. Thank you for all the lovely reviews you left on the first part of the fic & we cant wait to read more here. **

**Now lets keep our fingers crossed that season 6 will be the best one yet!**

 **-Ana and Maya xx**


End file.
